Crossroads
by Saylidza Hana
Summary: Karena bercerita kepada orang asing lebih mudah dibandingkan pada orang terdekat. Day 7 of 7 Affair Week Challenge dari CloudXLightning. AU. OC. One-shot. Complete.


**Disclaimer: Gundam SEED/Destiny by **** Sunrise**

**Crossroads**

**.**

Athrun berdiri di depan sebuah hotel kumuh; cat berwarna coklat yang sudah berubah warna menjadi coklat keabu-abuan, di beberapa sisi gedung ada cat yang mengelupas, beberapa jendela pecah, dan bahkan beberapa kehilangan _frame_nya. Ia memegangi tali tasnya sambil melihat hotel itu dari atas ke bawah. Ternyata pintu masuk hotel itu pun adalah sebuah lorong tangga kecil, bukan 2 pintu kaca pada umumnya.

Ia menarik napas panjang sambil mengeratkan tangannya ke tali tas punggungnya, lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat ke dalam hotel tersebut. Siang tadi, saat ia melewati hotel itu, ia tidak melihat siapapun di depannya, kecuali orang berlalu-lalang tentunya, tapi ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, mulai banyak wanita yang berjejer di depannya. Wanita-wanita itu menawarkan tempat untuk istirahat; untuk tidur atau paling tidak sekedar refleksi. Yang ada di pikiran Athrun saat itu adalah, refleksi macam apa yang ditawarkan oleh wanita berbaju pendek dan ketat seperti mereka?

Sekarang sudah jam 10 malam dan yang ia lakukan dari siang tadi ketika ia sampai di kota itu adalah berjalan tanpa arah, dengan uang yang hanya tersisa 100 dollar; untuk makan, sewa tempat menginap dan uang transportnya sampai ke tempat yang ia tuju. Ia mencari hotel yang murah mulai dari pukul 5 sore tadi. Sayangnya, hampir semua hotel di sana memiliki nilai sewa lebih tinggi dari uang di sakunya. Kalau diingat, ia sudah enam kali melewati hotel kumuh yang sedang ia masuki sekarang, hotel ini adalah hotel terakhir yang akan ia pilih.

Di ujung tangga sana, beberapa wanita yang berpakaian bertema sama dengan wanita di luar menunggunya. Mereka saling berbisik satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang menuju ke arahnya. Athrun merasa risih dengan pandangan mereka. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke tangga yang sedang ia naiki dan kadang ke tembok di sebelahnya. Sampai di atas, wanita-wanita itu, tentu saja menyambutnya dengan ramah, tidak lupa dengan senyum nakal yang menghiasi bibir merah mereka. Athrun menggangguk dan langsung melesat menuju meja resepsionis yang tidak jauh dari tangga masuk.

"Selamat malam. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya resepsionis di depannya. Resepsionis di depannya berbeda dengan wanita yang ia temui sebelumnya. Ia memakai blazer hitam dengan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Rambutnya pirang pendeknya cukup rapih dan wajahnya nakal seperti mereka.

"Apa malam ini ada kamar kosong?" tanya Athrun yang kemudian disusul dengan teriakan histeris kecil dari belakangnya. Athrun melirik sebentar ke belakangnya. Melihat beberapa wanita yang kegirangan, bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Tunggu sebentar, coba saya cek dulu."

"Oke, terima kasih."

Athrun mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di atas meja dengan pelan. Ia melihat sekelilingnya; dinding, langit-langit, kursi, meja dan juga wanita di pojok sana. Ia mengeratkan mata lalu menutupnya. Auranya sangat tidak enak di tempat ini. Sang resepsionis sudah selesai mencari kamar kosong, dan sepertinya ia membawa kabar gembira.

"Malam ini ada satu kamar kosong. Anda beruntung, biasanya hotel ini penuh." Resepsionis itu tersenyum ramah. Athrun membalas tersenyum dengan agak terpaksa. Ia senang malam ini ia mendapatkan kamar murah, tapi apa bisa ia bertahan semalaman di hotel ini?

"Anda sangat beruntung, kamar yang akan anda tempati malam ini adalah kamar terbaik kami."

"Oh, benarkah?" Athrun sedikit ragu dengan 'kamar terbaik' itu. "Apa kamar itu lebih mahal?"

"Tidak, harganya sama saja ... hanya 35 dollar untuk semalam."

"Apa besok pagi aku dapat sarapan?"

"Maaf tuan, sayangnya tidak." Resepsionis itu menyodorkan sebuah brosur ke Athrun. Gambar hotel itu terlihat sangat bagus dibanding dengan wujud aslinya. Zaman sudah berubah menjadi zaman pencitraan. Di sana juga tertulis beberapa fasilitas dan promo yang disediakan oleh pihak hotel. Di sana memang tidak tertulis, sama sekali, soal makanan. Jadi, di hotel ini hanya menyediakan tempat untuk istirahat, bukan berlibur.

Athrun mengambil uang dan identitas dari sakunya, lalu ia berikan kepada resepsionis itu.

"Ah, tidak perlu menggunakan identitas. Kami percaya pada pelanggan kami." Resepsionis itu menggembalikan identitas Athrun dan mengambil uang pas yang diberikan Athrun.

"Oh, begitu ..."

_Aku sudah meragukan hotel ini dari awal dan sekarang aku bertambah ragu. Ya sudahlah, yang penting aku bisa tidur di kamar, bukan di emperan toko atau terminal._

Resepsionis itu memberikan kunci kamar bernomor 210 kepada Athrun, menunjukkan arah kamar yang akan ditempatinya kemudian berterima kasih. Athrun bergerak sesuai arahan dari resepsionis itu dan tidak lama, ia pun menemukan kamarnya yang berada tepat di ujung lorong.

**8D**

Ia menaruh tasnya di dalam lemari kecil di samping pintu masuk, kemudian melepas jaket hitamnya, dan menggantungnya di pintu.

Ia meregangkan tubuhnya. Malam ini ia lega, bisa mendapatkan sebuah tempat untuk beristirahat, meskipun dengan atmosfir yang sedikit tidak nyaman. Rasanya sekarang ia ingin langsung merebahkan punggungnya ke kasur empuk di sa—

"_What the f—og?" _kata-kata itu tidak sengaja keluar dari mulutnya. Ia langsung menutup matanya ketika melihat seorang wanita sedang berbaring di tempat tidur yang akan di tempatinya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau ke sini untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan?"

"Tidak, tidak. Bisakah kau keluar sekarang? Aku tidak memesan kamar ini untuk hal yang macam-macam."

Wanita berambut coklat panjang dengan pakaian yang serba minim dan transparan mendekatinya. Mencoba untuk menggoda Athrun yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti _cherry boy_ begitu." Ia mulai menggeragapi tubuh Athrun.

Athrun berusaha tenang. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu membuka matanya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi sudah kubilang tadi, aku ke sini tidak untuk hal yang macam-macam. Hanya untuk istirahat." Athrun melepaskan tangan wanita itu, lalu mendorongnya keluar dari kamarnya. Wanita itu berteriak-teriak, menolak perlakuan Athrun. Athrun langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya rapat-rapat.

"_Aku tidak terima dengan pelecehan ini!"_

_Sebenarnya siapa di sini yang dilecehkan?_

Athrun membaringkan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah setelah perjalanannya seharian. Baju _turtleneck_ panjangnya masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat menjadi es di saat suhu yang hampir mendekati 0 derajat. Ia menarik selimut di bawahnya, kemudian menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

_Semoga ia tidak menggangguku lagi._

**8D**

_**Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

_Siapa yang mengetuk pintu malam-malam begini? Apa orang itu mengetuk pintu kamar ini?_

_**TOK! TOK! TOK!**_

_Oh, dia mengetuk semakin kencang. Apa orang itu ada perlu denganku? Siapa yang mau bertamu ke kamarku sedangkan aku sedang berada jauh dari rumah. Ini bukan kotaku. Mungkin orang itu mau bertamu ke kamar sebelah._

_**TOK! TOK! TOK!**_

"Astaga ... " Athrun berdesis di dalam tidurnya, ia mulai meragukan kalau yang pintu yang diketuk adalah pintu kamar sebelahnya. "Apa wanita tadi yah yang mau protes kepadaku?" ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya sambil menggosok matanya. Ia bergerak ke arah pintu. Tidak ada lubang intip di pintu itu, jadi ia harus membuka pintu itu untuk melihat siapa yang menggetuk pintu dengan keras tadi.

Takut-takut dugaannya benar, ia membuka pintunya dengan hati-hati, dan perlahan. Ia sangat lega saat ia lihat di depan pintunya tidak ada siapapun, tapi kemudian suara pintu diketuk dengan keras terdengar lagi. Ia melongok keluar dan mendapati seorang wanita dengan baju kantornya; blazer berwarna ungu dan celana panjang, serta tas jinjing yang menggantung di tangan kirinya. Wanita itu terus mengetuk pintu itu dengan kencang sambil berteriak-teriak, tapi tidak ada satu pun dari penghuni hotel yang keluar dari kamar mereka, bahkan pemilik kamar yang pintunya diketuk pun tidak keluar dari kamarnya.

Athrun merasa ada yang aneh dari wanita itu. Ah, dia ... dia menangis. Apa ia ditinggal oleh temannya ketika berbelanja? Apa ia ... ah, sudahlah, lagipula itu bukan urusannya.

Athrun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menguncinya lagi. Wanita itu sudah tidak mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada suara berisik itu lagi. Nah ini kesempatannya untuk tidur pulas. Sebelum ia merebahkan punggungnya, ia membuka jendela kamarnya. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana pemandangan tengah malam kota asing ini.

Meskipun tengah malam, banyak lampu berkelip di sana-sini. Bintang-bintang di langit iri dengan sinar terang lampu di sana, mereka pun mengumpat dan tidak menampakkan diri mereka. Beda dengan keadaan di kotanya. Meskipun kotanya termasuk kota yang maju, tapi di kotanya sepi, tertata, dan saat malam, lampu tidak seterang di tempat ini.

Di luar sana ia melihat beberapa mobil bergerombol datang ke arah hotel yang ia tempati sekarang. _Mungkin akan ada balapan liar. Eh, tunggu ... itu ...mobil polisi. Astaga!_ _Polisi pasti akan menggerebek tempat ini. Aku salah memilih tempat prostitusi sebagai tempat istirahat. Kalau begini lebih baik tidur di emperan toko._

Athrun dengan sergap mengambil jaket yang ia gantung di pintu dan memakainya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat wanita itu masih ada di depan pintu kamar di sebelahnya. Ia terduduk di sana, menangis. Athrun mendekatinya dan menarik tangannya. Wanita itu masih saja tertunduk lemas, menoleh pun tidak.

"Hei." Athrun menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya. Tidak menyahut juga, ia menggoyangkannya dengan lebih kencang. Wanita itu belum menyahut juga. Athrun yang sedang panik pun menjadi kesal.

"Hei! Wanita pirang! Kalau kau tidak mau ditangkap, lebih baik kau ikut aku. Aku tahu kau bukan pegawai hotel ini." Kali ini Athrun menarik tangannya dan berhasil, wanita itu mendongakkan kepalanya, tapi pandangannya tetap kosong. Kesal, Athrun pun menampar wanita itu. Wanita itu tersadar dari lamunannya dengan pipinya yang memerah. Athrun langsung menarik wanita itu. Mereka berdua berlari ke pintu belakang hotel. Entah kenapa, sebelum ia membuka kamarnya, ia sempat mencari pintu darurat, aneh, tapi ini nyata.

Wanita pirang yang ditariknya berlari teratih-tatih, mengikuti langkah Athrun yang besar.

**8D**

Tepat saat Athrun dan wanita pirang tadi sampai 50 meter di sebelah timur hotel, terdengar suara dobrakan pintu. Ah ... sedikit lagiia tertangkap. Kalau ia tertangkap, ia pasti akan sangat malu pada anaknya.

Wanita pirang itu menarik tangannya, mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti sejenak. Wanita itu memegangi lututnya, pundaknya terus naik dan turun, ia mengumpulkan oksigen yang sempat hilang saat berlari tadi.

"Te ... rima ... ka ... sih," katanya terengah-engah. "Tapi tamparanmu tadi cukup menyakitkan. Apa pipiku merah?"

Athrun tersentak. Tanpa sadar ia melihat tangannya yang tadi sempat menampar pipi wanita itu. Athrun langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bukan seorang _gentleman. _Seorang _gentleman _tidak menampar wanita.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa." Wanita itu tersenyum dan kemudian tertawa kencang.

Athrun kaget. Wanita ini tadi menangis, kemudian termenung, dan sekarang tertawa? Ada apa dengan wanita ini?

Wanita di depannya sadar kalau Athrun bingung dengan sikapnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Athrun pelan. Ia sudah menghentikan tawanya, ia lalu berkata, "Tenang saja, aku bukan orang gila. Aku tadi berniat memberi pelajaran kepada suamiku yang berada di kamar itu, tapi kenyataannya berbeda ... aku ... malah aku yang ..." wanita itu mulai menangis lagi. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, seperti tidak mau siapapun melihat air matanya yang jatuh, tidak mau orang lain, seorang _stranger _melihat kelemahannya.

Athrun mencari saputangan yang selalu ia bawa di sakunya dan memberikannya kepada wanita di depannya. Wanita itu menerimanya dan menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir dengan sapu tangan yang diberikan Athrun.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya sambil memaksakan senyum di bibirnya. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca dan siap menumpahkan air mata lagi ke pipinya. "Ayo jalan." Ajaknya.

"Jalan? Jalan ke mana?"

"Ke rumahku."

"Tapi tasku masih di hotel itu."

"Apa kau mau tertangkap dan menyia-nyiakan jerih payahku untuk berlari?"

Athrun terdiam.

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut saja. Suamiku pasti tidak akan pulang selama beberapa hari."

Athrun menghela napasnya dan menyetujui ide wanita yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu. Athrun berjalan di belakang wanita itu. Ia tahu kalau wanita itu masih menangis, dan ia tidak ingin kalau tangisannya dilihat orang lain, jadi ia memilih untuk berjalan di belakangnya.

"Hei,"

"Namaku bukan 'Hei'," ia menoleh sedikit ke Athrun yang berada di belakangnya. Athrun bisa melihat mata dan hidungnya yang memerah. "Namaku Cagalli, kau?"

"Hei, ah, maksudku, Cagalli," Cagalli menoleh lagi. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu namaku dan kau sudah mengajakku ke rumahmu, apa kau tidak takut? Bagaimana kalau aku orang jahat?"

Pundak Cagalli bergetar seperti sedang tertawa.

"Kalau kau orang jahat, pasti kau sudah meninggalkanku di tempat tadi, bukan?"

"Nah, bagaimana kalau aku menolongmu hanya untuk memerasmu?" Athrun menyeringai.

"Loh, bukannya _host_ memang seperti itu?"

Athrun kaget. "_Host?_ Maksudmu _host _yang itu?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Iya, yang itu ..." Cagalli diam sejenak lalu berbalik dengan wajah yang sedikit _shock_. "Jangan-jangan kau ... _"_

"Aku bukan _host._" Athrun _face-palmed_.

Cagalli menepuk dahinya lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf. Maaf. Aku menuduhmu sebagai pria tidak baik."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan," ujar Athrun sambil berjalan mendahului Cagalli. "Maskaramu luntur tuh." Bisik Athrun.

Cagalli langsung memegang matanya. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Harusnya ia ingat kalau dirinya tidak memakai maskara.

"Hei! Kau pembohong!"

Athrun tersenyum sambil menoleh ke Cagalli di belakangnya. "Athrun, bukan 'Hei'," ujarnya. Cagalli baru saja akan membalasnya, tapi dipotong oleh Athrun. "Ke mana jalannya?"

Cagalli mendengus, tapi tetap menjawabnya. "Nanti kira-kira seratus meter lagi belok kanan."

"Roger."

Cagalli tersenyum kecil di belakang Athrun.

**8D**

Athrun menyelonjorkan kakinya di bawah meja _kotatsu _persegiyang hangat. Ia juga memasukkan sebagian tangannya ke dalam _kotatsu_, menghilangkan rasa dingin yang baru saja menyerangnya 20 menit yang lalu. Dua cangkir berisi coklat hangat yang dibuat Cagalli mengeluarkan uap hangat ke dalam ruangan segi empat yang mereka tempati. Cagalli, si pemilik rumah, duduk di depannya sambil melakukan hal yang sama seperti dirinya. Mereka sama-sama kedinginan karena berjalan selama 2 jam.

Jam 2 waktu dini hari.

"Cagalli, kalau saja tadi kau tidak bertemu denganku, kau pasti akan pulang sendirian." Ujar Athrun dengan dagu yang menempel pada meja bundar di depannya.

Cagalli yang juga menempelkan dagunya di atas meja penghangat itu mengangguk.

Masih menempel di meja, Athrun berkata lagi, "Tidak baik untuk seorang wanita berjalan sendirian di tengah malam," matanya sudah setengah menutup, tapi ia masih melanjutkan perkataannya sambil menarik gelas berisi coklat hangat ke pipi kanannya. "Dan lagi, tidak ada kendaraan di pagi buta seperti ini ..."

Cagalli mengangguk lagi kemudian menempelkan dahinya di atas meja, menggantikan dagunya. Entah kenapa pundaknya menegang dan mulai bergetar. Meskipun sedikit, Athrun yang sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya bisa merasakan getaran itu. Athrun melirik wanita pirang di depannya. Bagian di meja penghangat di bawah kepala Cagalli terlihat basah.

_Ah, dia menangis lagi._

Ia tidak pandai membuat orang tenang. Apalagi wanita, tapi setidaknya, dulu sebelum istrinya pergi ke rumah orang tuanya ia selalu berhasil membuatnya tenang. Mungkin ia bisa menggunakan cara yang sama seperti yang pernah ia lakukan kepada istrinya.

Ia bergerak ke sisi meja yang lebih dekat dengan Cagalli lalu menaruh telapak tangannya di atas rambut pirangnya. Ia tahu kalau Cagalli adalah istri dari pria yang ada di sebelah kamar hotelnya tadi—Cagalli sempat bercerita tentang suaminya yang berselingkuh saat dalam perjalanan mereka ke rumahnya—tapi menenangkan hatinya yang sedang _down _tidak apa, `kan?

Athrun mengelus pelan kepala Cagalli. Cagalli tetap menangis sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti perasaan wanita, tapi kalau kau sedih, lebih baik kau keluarkan semua perasaanmu. Menangis bukan hal yang buruk. Menangis tidak membuatmu lemah, Cagalli."

Tangisan Cagalli tiba-tiba mengencang. Athrun yang sebelumnya mengantuk menjadi terjaga semalaman, menunggu Cagalli sampai ia lelah dan berhenti menangis.

**8D**

Benar kata Cagalli seminggu yang lalu. Suaminya tidak akan pulang selama beberapa hari. Ah, mungkin pria itu ditangkap polisi karena perbuatannya. Ia seharusnya sudah meneruskan perjalanannya ke barat sana, menemui istrinya dan membawanya pulang menemui anaknya, tapi ia malah menunggu di sini berdua bersama istri orang, di tempat yang bukan tempatnya. Kalau saja tasnya tidak tertinggal, ia pasti sudah pergi dari tempat ini.

Athrun duduk di jendela yang dirangkap menjadi pintu yang berada di tempat yang sama seperti pertama kali ia datang sambil memandang pagar beton yang tertutup salju di luar sana. Pikirannya melayang pada waktu pertama kali ia membuka matanya di dalam rumah ini. Saat itu ia terbangun di atas _kotatsu_ dengan tangan yang berada di kepala Cagalli. Ia tersenyum kecil. Syukurlah saat itu ia berhasil sedikit menenangkan Cagalli dan mencegahnya melakukan hal macam-macam. Mungkin kalau wanita itu sendirian, pikiran negatif akan segera menyerang dirinya.

Athrun menggeleng.

_Apa-apaan aku ini? Aku terlalu sok tau tentang Cagalli, padahal aku hanya orang asing baginya._

Athrun menempelkan kepalanya di jendela itu. Dingin. Ia memejamkan matanya. Yang terbayang di benaknya adalah bayangan anaknya yang sedang bermain dengan isterinya. Meskipun anaknya seorang laki-laki, ia sangat mirip dengan ibunya; rambut coklat, pipi yang kemerahan, alis yang tebal. Semua dari anaknya membuatnya merindukan istrinya.

Di mana dia sekarang?

Saat itu, ia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit—Ia sempat koma selama dua tahun. Itu yang ibunya bilang padanya.–dan saat ia sampai di rumah, ia melihat anaknya yang sudah berumur 4 tahun tanpa ibunya di sampingnya. Saat ia bertanya pada ibunya, Lenore, ia bilang kalau istrinya pergi karena tidak tahan dengan keadaannya yang sudah tidak bisa diharapkan. Ia menyerah dan memberikan tanggung jawab mengasuh anaknya, Shuuichi, kepada ibunya. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan ibunya dan sempat meneleponnya berkali-kali, tapi tidak pernah ada jawaban dari istrinya. Ibunya memintanya utnuk melupakannya, tapi ia tidak mau, tidak pernah mau. Ibunya selalu bilang padanya, mungkin istrinya sudah memiliki pria lain di sampingnya dan seharusnya ia juga mencari wanita lain sebagai penggantinya. Ia sempat depresi saat memikirkan hal itu, tapi ia tidak menyerah. Ia pun mencarinya di sekeliling kota, tapi tidak pernah menemukannya, dan sekarang ia mencoba untuk mencarinya ke kampung halaman istrinya. Sebenarnya bisa saja dirinya pergi menggunakan pesawat, yang bisa dibilang lebih cepat dan praktis, tapi dirinya ingin memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan, ia ingin menguatkan hatinya kalau-kalau istrinya sudah bersama dengan pria lain.

"Hei, jangan melamun di sana. Biasanya akan ada _yokai _yang menampakkan dirinya di depan orang yang melamun di sana." Cagalli masuk dengan membawa nampan berisi sebotol _shochu, _seteko air panas, dan 2 gelas kosong lalu menaruhnya di atas _kotatsu._

"Apa kau pernah melihatnya?" tanya Athrun menantang.

"Belum sih." Cagalli tertawa garing.

Athrun menaruh sikunya di atas pahanya dan menumpu kepalanya dengan kepalanya.

"Siang-siang mau minum _shochu_?" tanya Athrun.

"Adakah yang melarang?" Cagalli menuang _shochu _ke salah satu gelas kemudian mencampurnya dengan air panas dari teko hitam yang dibawa Cagalli.

"Sepertinya aku yang akan melarangnya."

Cagalli menekuk wajahnya sambil memberikan gelas yang sudah berisi minuman itu kepada Athrun.

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak ingin minum itu sekarang."

Cagalli menghela napasnya, kecewa. Cagalli menekuk tangannya di atas meja dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana, menyembunyikan wajah kecewanya dari Athrun. Athrun merasa bersalah lalu mengambil botol berwarna coklat itu, menuangkannya ke gelas yang kosong, mencampurnya dengan air panas, kemudian memberikannya pada Cagalli.

"Hanya satu gelas, oke?"

Cagalli mengangkat wajahnya dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Cagalli menyambar gelas yang baru saja diisi oleh Athrun dan langsung meneguknya. Athrun sebaliknya, ia meminum air itu sedikit demi sedikit.

Cagalli menaruh gelasnya yang sudah kosong. Athrun kembali menuangkan_ shochu _dan air panaske dalam gelas Cagalli dan ia dengan cepat meneguknya lagi. Delapan, sembilan gelas _shochu _sudah berhasil melewati tenggorokannya.

"Apa kau biasa minum di tengah hari begini?"

Cagalli menggeleng. "Hari ini dingin, jadi aku ingin mengangatkan tubuhku dengan ini."

Athrun mengangguk sambil meneguk air dari dalam gelasnya. Ia menaruhnya lalu menepuk-nepuk pahanya. "Duduklah di sini, aku akan menghangatkanmu."

"Kyaa!" Cagalli melempari Athrun dengan bantal yang berada di belakangnya. "Tolong hentikan itu ...!" teriak Cagalli dengan wajah yang memerah.

Athrun menghadang bantal-bantal yang dilempari Cagalli dengan kedua tangannya. "Uwaah! Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu."

"Kenapa malah kau yang harus bilang begitu?" Cagalli cemberut. Wajahnya sudah mulai memerah karena mabuk. "Dasar Athrun bodoh!"

"Cagalli, kau sudah mulai mabuk."

"Aku tidak mabuk. _Aho-thrun!_"

Athrun melempar balik bantal yang tadi dilempar Cagalli. Bantal itu tepat mengenai wajah Cagalli dan membuatnya terjengkang. Mata Athrun melebar, kaget. Ia langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Cagalli.

"Ma—"

Saat ia mengambil bantal yang menutupi wajah Cagalli, ia melihat wajah Cagalli yang memerah karena mabuk dan air mata terjun dari matanya yang terpejam. Cagalli menutupi matanya dengan lengan sebelah kanannya sambil bergumam, '_Aho-thrun'._

"Hah?"

"_Aho-thrun!"_

"Ya, _Ba-Cagalli._" sahut Athrun yang berjongkok di samping Cagalli.

"Bolehkah aku bercerita padamu?"

Athrun diam sejenak, lalu menjawab, "Ehm."

**8D**

_Dalam perjalanan pulang, Cagalli ingat kalau kulkas di rumahnya kosong. Ia belum mengisinya sejak dua hari yang lalu dan sejak kemarin ia selalu diajak oleh suaminya untuk makan malam di restoran. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau hari ini ia akan membuatkan suaminya masakan spesial._

_Cagalli dengan senyum di wajahnya berjalan menuju sebuah supermarket yang kebetulan mengadakan diskon besar-besaran untuk semua produk. Ah, beruntungnya dirinya. Ia akan membeli daging terbaik, telur, dan beberapa sayuran._

_Ia akan membuat __nabe__. Nyam!_

_**D8**_

_Nabe__ sudah siap. Gelas, sumpit, mangkuk, nasi, dan shochu juga sudah siap. Sekarang juga sudah pukul setengah delapan malam. Yuu-_chan_ pasti sebentar lagi pulang. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya sambil menunggu suaminya pulang._

_Waktu terus berputar. _

_11.00 p.m._

'Yuu-chan, cepatlah pulang. Nabe ini tidak enak jika dimakan dingin ...'

_**D8**_

_Malam itu, Yuuichi, suaminya tidak pulang. Ia tidak mengangkat telepon darinya maupun membalas pesannya. Cagalli terus terjaga semalaman, menunggu suaminya yang tidak kunjung pulang. Ia pun merapihkan __nabe__ yang dibuatnya. Ia berharap bisa memakannya bersama dengan suaminya di malam selanjutnya, atau mungkin malam setelahnya._

_Malam selanjutnya, suaminya pulang, membuat hati Cagalli sedikit lega. Akhirnya ia bisa memakan __nabe__ itu bersama dengan suaminya. Tapi entah kenapa, begitu pulang, Yuuichi langsung masuk ke kamar dan berkata kalau ia tidak lapar dan mengantuk, lalu meninggalkannya tidur._

_Lagi ... ia tidak bisa memakan itu dengannya._

_Cagalli membuangnya. Jika ia menyimpannya lagi, mungkin makanan itu akan basi._

_**D8**_

_Akhir-akhir ini Yuuichi jarang pulang. Kali ini ia mengabarinya, tidak seperti saat itu. _

_**D8**_

_Pagi itu Cagalli bangun tanpa Yuuichi di sampingnya. Selimutnya terbuka dan di sana hanya ada ponselnya. Ia mendengar ponsel itu berdering. Ia mengambilnya dan melihatnya._

_Sebuah pesan._

Nanti kamu berangkat jam berapa?

-A

'_Berangkat ke mana?' Itu yang ada di benak Cagalli. Mungkin suaminya ada dinas keluar nanti malam. Tapi, siapa _A_?_ _Kenapa harus memakai inisial segala?_

_Cagalli membalas pesan tersebut dengan nekatnya._

Berangkat ke mana?

_Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari A. _

Astaga, sayang ... Kamu lupa kalau kita akan berlibur ke Copernicus untuk tiga hari?

_Pesannya yang kedua membuatnya merasa ditusuk dari belakang. Cagalli menggeleng. Ia harus membuang pikiran jelek tentang suaminya. Mungkin itu hanya salah sambung._

_Cagalli mendengar suara langkah kaki dari luar. Ia langsung menghapus pesan masuk dan keluar barusan agar suaminya tidak tahu. Ia langsung menaruh ponselnya di tempat semula dan berpura-pura tidur._

_Cagalli mengintip dari sela matanya. Yuuichi sudah rapih; rambut hitamnya sudah tersisir rapih, dasi juga sudah melingkar di lehernya. Cagalli berakting seperti orang yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat suaminya yang sudah berpakaian rapih._

"_Pagi Yuu-_chan._"_

"_Ah, pagi, Cagalli." ia tersenyum lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek apakah ada sesuatu di ponselnya. Yuuichi bergerak memutari ranjang, mengambil tas kantornya dan kopernya yang berada di dalam lemari._

"_Kau mau menginap, Yuu_-chan?"_ tanya Cagalli yang masih di tempat tidur._

"_Ah ..."_

"_Ke mana dan ... berapa hari?" tanya Cagalli lagi. Ia ingin memastikannya._

" _..." ia belum menjawab. "Aku akan ke Orb untuk tiga atau empat hari," ia tersenyum lagi pada Cagalli, lalu mendekatinya dan mencium pipinya. "Kau hati-hati ya di sini."_

"_Tunggu, tunggu. Perusahaanmu punya relasi di Orb?"_

_Suaminya mengangguk pelan._

_Cagalli menghela napasnya. "Aku ditinggal lagi," gumamnya. "Kau juga harus hati-hati di sana, oke?"_

"_Pasti."_

_**D8**_

_Dan pagi itu juga Cagalli membeli tiket pesawat menuju Copernicus untuk hari itu juga._

_Sebenarnya ia ingin percaya pada suaminya, tapi gelagat aneh yang ditunjukkannya membuatnya ragu. Di sini, ia sebenarnya berharap tidak bertemu dengannya, tapi ternyata kenyataan berkata lain. Saat ia melacak ponsel suaminya, ia menemukannya ada di kota itu. Hatinya seperti mau hancur._

_**D8**_

_Cagalli mendatangi tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh _gps_-nya, tempat di mana suaminya berada. Dan di sana ia melihat Yuuichi bersama degan seorang wanita. Bermesraan, yang tidak pernah mereka berdua, Cagalli dan Yuuichi lakukan._

_Cagalli tidak sanggup menghampiri mereka. Ia pun pulang dengan hati yang hancur._

_Cagalli mengurung dirinya di kamar hotel semalaman. Perutnya sama sekali tidak lapar dan ia baru keluar dari kamarnya setelah waktu sewa kamarnya habis._

_**D8**_

_Cagalli menyambut pulang suaminya dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Ia masih ingin mempercayai suaminya. Masih ingin percaya kalau suaminya tidak berselingkuh di belakangnya. Masih ingin percaya atau mungkin takut untuk menerima kalau suaminya berselingkuh?_

_Ia terus menempelkan pikiran positif itu selama hampir 3 bulan setelah kejadian itu sampai suatu malam ia melihat suaminya bersama dengan wanita yang sama yang ia pergoki di Copernicus. Sekarang ia sudah tidak bisa percaya pada pikirannya itu._

_Ia duduk terdiam di sebuah taman tanpa menghiraukan betapa dinginnya udara di sana. Hatinya sudah lebih dingin dari suhu dingin hari itu._

_**D8**_

_22.30_

_Miriallia tiba-tiba meneleponnya, memberitahunya kalau suaminya baru saja _check-in _di hotel tempatnya bekerja. Temannya yang satu ini tidak pernah bohong padanya dan tanpa basa basi ia langsung melesat ke hotel tempat Miriallia bekerja. Cagalli tidak pernah tahu kalau Miriallia bekerja di tempat seperti itu._

"_Apa kau yakin kalau itu Yuuichi?" tanya Cagalli berbisik._

_Mereka dudu di ruang resepsionis yang penuh dengan wanita berparfum menyengat. Rokok pun hampir mengebul di setiap sudut ruangan._

"_Dan ... kau bekerja di tempat seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau ... "_

_Miriallia menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. "Ssh ... " wajahnya terlihat panik. "Aku baru bekerja di sini selama tiga minggu. Aku tidak tahu kalau tempat ini tempat yang seperti itu." _

"_Apa kau buta? Tempat sep—" Miriallia menutup mulut Cagalli._

"_Suaramu terlalu kencang ...!" Miriallia berbisik kesal. "Ini bukan masalahku sekarang, ini masalahmu. Kenapa Yuu-_kun _ada di sini bersama wanita lain? Apa hubungan kalian dalam masalah?" tanya Miriallia masih dengan berbisik, takut kalau orang di sekitarnya mendengarkannya._

"_..."_

"_Cagalli ..."_

_Cagalli sama sekali tidak mau menjawab. Ia terus diam, seperti menolak untuk bercerita. Miriallia pun menyerah dan memberitahu kamar mana yang disewa oleh Yuuichi._

"_209."_

"_Eh?"_

"_209. Dia ada di kamar 209."_

_Cagalli tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak tahu apakah nanti ia kuat atau tidak saat menghadapi suaminya._

_**D8**_

_Ia mengetuk pintu kamar 209 dengan pelan._

_Tidak ada jawaban._

_Ia kembali mengetuknya._

_Belum ada jawaban._

_Ia menggedor pintu itu dengan kencang. Masa bodoh dengan penghuni kamar yang ada di sekitarnya._

_Pintunya terbuka, di sela pintu itu muncul bayangan seorang pria berambut hitam. Mata birunya berkilat, kaget melihat siapa yang berada di depan pintunya._

"_Yuu-_chan._"_

"_..." Ia terpaku di sela pintu itu._

"_Yuu, siapa orang di sana?" tanya seseorang dari dalam._

_Suara ... laki-laki?_

"_Yuu ... _chan." Gumam Cagalli tidak percaya.

_Seseorang mengampirinya dari belakang. Cagalli bisa melihat ciri-ciri orang itu dari belakang suaminya. Rambut panjang dan wajah yang sama seperti yang ia lihat di Copernicus. Dadanya ... Cagalli diam. Mulutnya terkunci saat tahu kalau suaminya berselingkuh dengan seorang pria. _

"_Hanya room servis yang salah kamar." Yuuichi memberitahu pria di belakangnya lalu menutup pintu di depannya._

_Cagalli mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Sedih, kesal, dan marah. Semua bercampur. Ia menggedor pintu di depannya sambil berteriak-teriak mengeluarkan amarahnya sampai tenggorokan dan tangannya terasa sakit._

_Ia jatuh terduduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Air matanya turun begitu saja. Pikirannya kosong dan tiba-tiba ada yang menggoyangkan tangannya._

"_Hei! Wanita pirang! Kalau kau ... "_

_Orang itu berteriak-teriak sambil menggoyangkan tangannya, ia mendongak. Cagalli tidak kenal dengan orang itu, tapi orang itu berbicara padanya dengan wajah panik. Tanpa ia sadari, tangan orang itu melayang ke pipinya. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan kemudian orang itu menariknya sambil berlari menuju ke pintu belakang hotel._

**8D**

"Aku kalah oleh seorang pria cantik." Cagalli masih menutupi matanya dengan lengannya. Athrun berada di sampingnya, menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil melihat ke langit-langit ruangan. Ia merasa air mata akan keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Athrun?"

"Ah."

"Athrun, kau mendengarkanku?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Athrun dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Cagalli membuka matanya dan duduk menghadap Athrun. Ia tertawa saat melihat Athrun yang menitihkan air mata setelah mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Kau ... menangis?"

"Ti-tidak juga." Sangkal Athrun.

Cagalli tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, membuat pipi Athrun memerah. Athrun mengambil bantal di sebelahnya kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal berwarna merah itu.

Dari balik bantal, Athrun berkata, "Jangan menertawakanku."

"Lalu kau seharusnya jangan menangisiku."

"Aku menangisimu karena aku ... "

"Karena kau apa?"

"Tidak, tidak jadi." Athrun menaruh bantalnya dan mencubit kedua pipi Cagalli. "Kau harus semangat. Jangan mau kalah dengan pria cantik itu. Pria harus berpasangan dengan wanita, bukan dengan pria," Athrun melepas cubitannya dan menangkup wajah Cagalli dengan kedua tangannya. "Dengar, secantik-cantiknya pria, wanita pasti lebih cantik. Dan lagi, cantik itu milik wanita, bukannya pria." Athrun melepaskan tangannya lalu berdiri.

"Ingat itu." katanya lalu menepuk kepala Cagalli pelan. "Aku mau ke toilet. Mendengarkan ceritamu membuatku ingin buang air besar."

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?!" Cagalli berlari mengejar Athrun yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu lalu memitingnya dari belakang.

"Aw, aw, aw!"

"Aku tahu itu hanya alasanmu untuk menangis di kamar mandi, `kan?" ledek Cagalli dengan nada yang sadis.

"Iya, iya, aku mengaku salah. Maafkan a—"

"Siapa itu ... Cagalli?

Mata Cagalli melebar. Athrun melirik Cagalli yang berada di belakangnya. Ia melihat air muka Cagalli yang tiba-tiba berubah, dari kaget, panik, kemudian melembut dan sedih. Cagalli melepaskan tangannya yang melingkari leher Athrun, kemudian berbalik dan menyambut kedatangan orang itu dengan senyumnya.

"Selamat datang, Yuuichi."

**8D**

_Yuuichi? Pasti itu suaminya. _Ah, suasana seperti ini sangatlah _awkward_. Athrun belum berbalik dari tadi, setelah Cagalli melepaskan lengannya yang melingkar di lehernya. Dari tadi ia hanya melihat orang itu dari sudut matanya dan mendengarkan Cagalli yang berbicara di belakangnya. Pria itu berambut hitam, pria itu juga lebih tinggi darinya dan badannya cukup besar. Tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang suka sesama jenis.

Cagalli tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, membuatnya berbalik dan menghadap ke orang yang baru saja datang itu.

"Ini temanku, Athrun. Dia datang dari jauh dan dia yang menemaniku selama kau pergi." Jelas Cagalli. Athrun mengangguk sopan dengan senyuman _awkward_ di wajahnya.

"A-ah, terima kasih sudah menemani istriku." Balasnya sambil mendekati mereka berdua.

"Ah, dia juga yang menolongku malam itu," Cagalli bergerak ke dapur yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau temani dia sambil menonton tv?" saran Cagalli. "Kau mau minum apa, Yuuichi? Teh, kopi, atau mungkin _shochu_?"

"Kopi saja." Jawabnya singkat.

Yuuichi mempersilahkannya untuk masuk ke ruang tv dan ia pun mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka duduk di meja _kotatsu _dan saling berhadapan. Athrun memperhatikan orang itu. Dari tadi matanya berputar di sekeliling ruangan itu, seperti melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan selama kalian berdua?"

"Aku membantunya bersih-bersih, memasak, mencuci, dan menggosok."

"Lalu apa yang istriku kerjakan, kalau kau yang melakukan semua itu?"

"Membiru."

"Hah?" wajah Yuuichi mencerminkan kalau ia bingung dengan jawaban yang ia berikan.

Cagalli datang membawa secangkir kopi untuk Yuuichi. Mata biru pria itu mentap Cagalli yang datang dan memberikannya secangkir kopi panas. Cagalli duduk di antara mereka berdua. Wajahnya tenang, tidak terlihat kalau ia baru saja menangis setengah jam yang lalu.

Cagalli memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Dari mana saja, Yuuichi?" tanya Cagalli.

"Ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak bisa pulang." Yuuichi membuang mukanya. Ia tidak menjawabnya dengan jelas. Mungkin orang itu tidak mau kalau pembicaraan mereka didengar oleh orang lain.

"Maaf, ada sesuatu yang ingin kubeli di mini market. Aku permisi sebe—" Cagalli menarik tangannya, memintanya untuk tetap di sana menemaninya. Athrun tersenyum kecil. "Hanya sebentar ..." katanya lalu melepaskan tangan Cagalli perlahan. Athrun mengacak-acak rambut Cagalli lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

**8D**

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju mini market, Athrun terus memperhatikan tangan kanannya. Tadi tangan kanannya bergerak sendiri tanpa perintah darinya. _Kenapa kau mengkhianatiku, hei tangan?_ Ia menggaruk kepalanya, lalu menutup matanya. Tadi itu kejadian yang memalukan. Kenapa ia melakukan hal itu di depan suami Cagalli?

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan sadar kalau ia sudah di depan mini market. Ia masuk ke dalam tanpa ada niat membeli apapun. Ia tidak akan membeli sesuatu yang tidak berguna dengan uangnya yang pas-pasan. Ia berjalan ke bagian majalah dan komik, lalu membuka sebuah komik mingguan dan membacanya di sana. Mini market itu buka 24 jam, jadi ia bisa di sana kapan pun. Ia akan menunggu mereka berdua selesai berbicara. Mungkin jam 10 malam nanti ia baru akan kembali.

**8D**

Cagalli membuka matanya perlahan. Ia tertidur di atas meja dengan tv yang masih menyala, gelas kotor bekas _shochu _dan kopi, serta dua botol _shochu _kosong di depannya. Cagalli dan suaminya tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Setengah jam cukup untuk itu.

_**D8**_

_Setelah mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup, Yuuichi langsung membuka mulutnya. "Yang kemarin itu ..." perkataannya langsung dipotong oleh Cagalli._

"_Ya, aku sudah tahu." kata Cagalli singkat dan jelas._

_Yuuichi menarik napas. "Maafkan aku."_

"_..."_

"_Dia itu teman lamaku. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia berubah menjadi secantik itu." Yuuichi memalingkan wajahnya sambil menutupinya. Cagalli bisa melihat kuping suaminya yang memerah. Cagalli memijit kedua pelipisnya dengan tangan kirinya._

"_Oh, yang benar saja," gumam Cagalli. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pelipisnya dan melipatnya di atas meja lalu menatap suaminya dengan lemas. "Aku lebih memilih kau berselingkuh dengan wanita." ujarnya dengan nada rendah._

_Mereka sempat terdiam cukup lama. Cagalli menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tangan yang ia lipat dan Yuuichi terus mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas sambil memejamkan matanya. Yuuichi menarik napas panjang lalu mulai memecah keheningan di antara mereka._

"_Baiklah. Semuanya kuserahkan padamu. Jika kau ingin kita cerai, aku akan menurutimu, tapi kalau kau ingin kita meneruskan ini, aku akan mencoba meninggalkannya." Cagalli mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar kalimat yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Yuuichi._

"_Kau menyerahkan semuanya padaku?" Yuuichi tersenyum._

"_Aku akan menyewa sebuah apartemen selama kau memikirkan jawabanmu." ujarnya. "Temanmu itu, Athrun, juga boleh tinggal di sini."_

"_Kenapa tidak tinggal di rumah orang tuamu?"_

"Image-_ku pasti akan terlihat buruk di depan mereka."_

_Yuuichi menepuk pahanya kemudian berdiri. "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu." Ia mengambil jaketnya yang ia sampirkan di gantungan dekat pintu. "Pikirkan baik-baik, oke." Ia pun pergi meninggalkan Cagalli lagi._

_Kepalanya terasa pusing. Ia bingung harus memberi pernyataan apa kepada suaminya._

_Cerai atau tidak._

_**D8**_

Karena pusing dan bingung, ia pun menghabiskan satu botol _shochu _sendirian dan tertidur di depan televisi yang menyala sampai ia terbangun dan sadar kalau sekarang sudah jam setengah satu malam dan Athrun belum juga pulang.

Apa Athrun juga pergi meninggalkannya?

Ia berdiri dan pusing akibat minum terlalu banyak pun menyerangnya. Ia memegang ambang pintu untuk membantunya berdiri. Ia berlari keluar rumah dan meneriaki nama Athrun berkali-kali. Ia berlari ke sekeliling lingkungan rumahnya; ke halamandan jalan di depan rumahnya. Ia kembali ke rumahnya dengan lemas. Yang ia rasakan sekarang sama dengan saat pertama kali ia memergoki suaminya berselingkuh. Ada sesuatu yang hilang.

"Cag ... ada apa?" tanya seseorang.

Mata Cagalli melebar. Athrun berada di sana, di depan pintu rumahnya, di depan matanya. Ia tidak pergi. Ia hampir mengeluarkan air matanya tapi ia menahannya. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Terus menangis itu tidak baik.

Cagalli berlari menghampiri Athrun yang kedinginan kemudian memeluknya.

Athrun yang kaget menjadi gugup. "E-eh, Ca-Cagalli, na-na-nanti suamimu melihat."

Cagalli menggeleng di balik pelukannya. "Ia tidak ada di sini." Cagalli merasakan tubuh Athrun yang dingin di dalam pelukannya.

**8D**

_Athrun bermimpi. Di mimpinya ia melihat sebuah ledakan. Semua berwarna merah. Di sana ia juga mendengar teriakan-teriakan orang yang meminta tolong. Siapa mereka? Ada apa dengan ledakan itu? Apa yang meledak?_

"_Ath—"_

"_Athrun."_

"AHO-THRUN!"

Ia terkaget dan bangun dari tidurnya. Teriakan Cagalli membangunkannya dari mimpi buruknya. Syukurlah.

"Ada apa, Athrun?" tanya Cagalli panik. "Apa kau bermimpi buruk? Aku bisa mendengar teriakanmu dari kamarku, kau tahu?"

Athrun merasakan keringat dingin turun dari pelipisnya. Napasnya memburu setelah dikejar oleh sebuah mimpi buruk. Ia belum bisa berkata-kata. Ia masih harus mengumpulkan nyawanya terlebih dahulu baru bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari Cagalli.

Cagalli memegang dahi Athrun, merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang ternyata lebih hangat dari penghangat ruangan yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Astaga. Badanmu panas. Pasti karena kedinginan semalam." Ujar Cagalli dengan wajah yang panik. "Sebentar aku ambilkan termometer dulu."

Athrun melihatnya berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan dengan kecepatan kilat, ia pun kembali lagi ke kamarnya dengan membawa sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru.

Cagalli membuka kotak itu dan memberikan isinya kepada Athrun. Athrun pun memakai isi kotak tersebut, termometer, di mulutnya. 3 menit kemudian, di termometer itu muncul angka yang cukup tinggi, 39 derajat.

"Tinggi." Gumam Cagalli.

"Tidur dan rapatkan selimutmu. Aku akan mengambil kompres dan membuatkanmu bubur." Perintah Cagalli tegas.

"Tapi aku baru saja—"

"Tidak ada tapi, oke."

**8D**

Cagalli memberikannya sebuah plester kompres dan menempelkannya pada dahinya. Ia terus memerintahnya untuk tidur, tapi ia tidak mau. Ia takut mimpi buruk itu datang lagi. Mimpi itu terasa sangat menyeramkan baginya, ia tidak mau bertemu dengan itu lagi.

Lelah berguling di atas tempat tidur, ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan plester kompres yang masih tertempel di dahinya. Kepalanya terasa berat untuk berjalan, tapi kepalanya akan lebih berat jika ia terus tidur.

Ia berjalan turun dan menghampiri Cagalli yang sedang memasak bubur di dapur.

"Jangan berikan racun pada bubur itu ya, Cag."

"Hoho, aku sudah ter—ah! Athrun, kenapa turun?! Nanti kau tidak sembuh-sembuh."

"Aku bosan di kamar."

Cagalli mendengus kesal. "Baiklah. Kau duduk di situ saja, jangan banyak bergerak."

"Roger!"

Ia memperhatikan Cagalli yang asik memasak dari meja makan. Ia melipat kedua tangannya dan menjadikannya bantalan untuk kepalanya. Ia mendengarkan setiap ucapan Cagalli, cerita-cerita Cagalli yang berjalan tidak tentu arah sampai-sampai berujung pada cerita kejadian malam itu. Saat ia dan suaminya ia tinggal ke mini market.

Ia terus mendengarkannya sampai ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah berada di alam mimpi.

"_Ada beberapa hal yang aku mengerti, tapi tidak bisa kuterima."_

"Athrun!"

Ia tersentak oleh teriakan Cagalli. Ah, ia tertidur dan bermimpi aneh lagi.

"Kalau kau mengantuk, lebih baik kau tidur di kamar. Jangan di sini."

Athrun mencoba berdiri dan hampir terjatuh kalau ia tidak berpegangan pada meja di depannya.

"Mau kubantu ke atas?" tanya Cagalli khawatir.

Athrun menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Cagalli."

Ia berjalan perlahan, tapi kemudian berhenti di ambang pintu dan memanggil Cagalli.

"Cagalli."

"Ada apa?" sahut Cagalli yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Lusa aku akan pulang."

Athrun bisa melihat raut wajah Cagalli yang ingin menolak, tapi kemudian ia urungkan dan wanita itu berkata. "Tapi kau masih sakit, Athrun." ujar Cagalli. "Dan lagi, kau tidak meneruskan perjalananmu ke barat?"

Athrun menggeleng. "Ternyata aku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting."

**8D**

Hari di mana Athrun harus pulang pun datang. Untung saja demamnya sudah mereda dan ia bisa sedikit merelakan pria itu untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Haha, sedikit ya. Meskipun hanya bertemu beberapa hari dengannya, nama itu sudah melekat di hatinya. Mungkin sudah berhasil menggantikan pria yang dulu pernah melekat di hatinya.

"Cagalli, maafkan aku. Aku sudah merepotkanmu selama beberapa hari ini."

Cagalli menggeleng. "Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku. Kau membantuku membuat hatiku menjadi ringan."

"Terima kasih."

"Ah ... seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih."

Athrun mencubit kedua pipi Cagalli sambil berkata, "Kau yang menyediakan tempat untukku menginap, memberiku makan dan memberikanku tempat di hatimu, padahal aku hanyalah orang asing yang tiba-tiba datang ke dalam kehidupanmu." Athrun merunduk dan mencium Cagalli dengan lembut. "Kau juga mengingatkanku pada sesuatu yang penting yang sudah lama kulupakan. Nanti, saat kita bertemu lagi, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada istri dan anakku."

Cagalli menjauhkan dirinya dari Athrun. Ia kaget kalau Athrun sudah mempunyai anak dan istri. Jadi selama ini, dirinya bercerita kepada suami orang.

"Kau ... kau sama saja dengan pria lain!"

Athrun tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya.

"Apa kau masih mau dekat denganku, meskipun aku mempunyai istri dan anak?"

"..."

"Kau tahu, istriku pergi meninggalkanku."

Athrun melihat jam di tangannya. "Cag, sebentar lagi _check-in _pesawat ditutup, aku berangkat yah." Cagalli merunduk, tidak memperhatikannya. "Hei ..."

"Baiklah, aku berangkat ya, Cagalli." Athrun pergi tanpa mendengar balasan dari Cagalli, tapi ia kemudian berhenti dan berteriak. "Cagalli! Pilihlah pilihan yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua!"

Cagalli mengangkat kepalanya. "Tentu saja, Aho-thrun!"

"Jangan lupa memberiku kabar setelah sampai di kota December!"

"Roger!"

Dan dengan itu, Athrun pria yang ia temui baru beberapa hari yang lalu, menghilang dari pengelihatannya, meninggalkannya berdiri sendirian di sana. Meskipun hanya beberapa hari, ia banyak menolongnya, bahkan disaat pertama mereka bertemu pun, ia yang duluan menolongnya. Dalam beberapa hari bersamanya, ia langsung jatuh hati. Ia penasaran kenapa istrinya meninggalkan pria sebaik dirinya. Sungguh wanita yang tidak bersyukur.

.

_Athrun, aku menunggu kabarmu selanjutnya._

**Fin.**

Kyaaaa! Mepet mepetttt!

Ah, maaf.

Salam kenal Ka CloudXLightning. Hana-desu~

Waktu aku tau ada _challenge_ dari senpai, entah kenapa aku langsung pengen buat fic hoho XD. Maaf mepet banget sama _dead line_. Semoga masih bisa diterima. (/\)

Oh iya, maaf kalau bagian tengah kebawah terkesan buru-buru. Aku bener-bener ngebut nulis fic ini :'''

Terima kasih yang sudah mampir dan membaca fic ini.

_Sincerely,_

Hana.


End file.
